Blind in Zombieland
by midnighttornadoterror
Summary: Columbus was a normal 19 yr old college kid, who was blind, when the mad human disease broke out. He was trapped in his apartment for weeks until Talla found him while looking for Twinkies. Talla decides to take Columbus with him. Will love bloom slash
1. Chapter 1

It was mad cow disease that turned into mad human disease that turned into something worse. I heard it all over on the Television before the electricity went out. But before I go on let me share a little something with you, I am blind and have been trapped in my apartment for weeks ever since the Breakout.

My two month food supply would soon run out and it scared me. I knew I couldn't fight the zombies if I went out and that scared me even more- into restricting myself to a meal a day instead of my usual three. It's been days since I heard any noise, so it was only natural for me to hide when I heard the doors being banged open in the complex my apartment was in.

So here I was sitting in my tub barely breathing in fear I would be heard. My door jolted open after an hour or so. I brought my knees up and began chewing on the string from the brown hoodie my dad had sent me. I may have said earlier that I was blind but I could only just make out anything. Everything appeared to me as big blobs of color. Like a painting, whatever color dominating it was the only color I could see. I could distinguish nothing else; no tiny colored specks or any other vague color.

I heard my apartment being raided by who or whatever it was. Then all of a sudden the door's handle jiggled. I jumped and listened in horror as the door lock was being broken by force. By then I had bitten my lip and it had bled. The cream curtain was thrown back and I heard the cocking of a gun. With my head buried in my knees I begged. "Please don't shoot," I whimpered out.

I felt a rough calloused hand on my head and I couldn't help but stutter out unrecognizable words and begin to rock back and forth. "Hey scrawny spitfuck," a coarse southern voice spoke above my head. I looked up to see a man in black and blue clothes. "Damn," I heard him mutter under his breath, he then took a hold of my face and I could tell he was looking at my eyes. "Is any one else here that has been takin' care of you," he asked me as he moved my head back and forth to gaze in my eyes.

"No, my caretaker left in the beginning to make sure her parents were alright." I had finally calmed myself down enough to talk to the man. He let out a grunt and let go of my chin. "Did she really think you were gunna live off this amount of food in yer home for the next few years?" I think it was a sarcastic question, but I couldn't tell on the account that I had only ever talked to my parents sometimes and my ex-caretaker, who is most likely a zombie by now.

I felt him poking at my ribs. "What're you doing," I inquired in my nervous voice. "Damn, how much you been eating a day," he questioned me as he suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I let out a very girly shriek in fear and gripped his jacket the best I could. "What are you _doing_," I asked frightened at what was happening.

"I'm taking you with me," was his simple statement, but in reality I knew I would only slow him down.

"Why would you take me? I'll just slow you down," I stated this fact to him as he had begun to walk out the door.

"Would you rather starve to death," He asked me in a serious tone, something that made me shiver. Death, starving one to death can take weeks. Not only that but it was something no one should ever have to face; it was an excruciatingly long drawn out death. I would rather have a bullet kill me then that type of death. "Ok," I replied weakly to the man, still gripping to his jacket in fear.

He carried me down the twelve flights of stairs without much trouble, since I weighed next to nothing. I was skinny and light. He could probably throw me down the hallway to the other end if he wanted to.

Finally he got me into the car without a great deal of difficulty, and then we were off. "What's your name," I requested in hopes to get to know him.

"No names. We'll just call each other by the state we're going to, or in your case, the state your from. I'm Tallahassee ," he said in his gruff southern voice.

"I'm, Columbus , Ohio ," I said back to the man. He laughed all of a sudden and I didn't know why.

"What the hell is on the road," I shrieked when a blob of purple shot across the highway before we hit it.

I could tell he was looking at me. "You can see," he asked with an incredulous tone.

"Only blobs," I replied gripping to the armrest in the car.

"It was one of the infected," He said in a calm voice. "I'm gunna teach ya how to shoot a gun," was his next words.

"You don't want me to have a gun," I answered, "I could end up shooting you instead," I said with terror.

"Na, I'll find something that will tell you I'm different from the rest of 'em." I felt him swerve the car to avoid the zombie I could hardly see on the road.

After that we were together for a month, I guessed. I could nearly shoot anything now due to Tallahassee 's training on how to sense them and how to properly aim. Things were going well. But then we made a mistake in stopping at a store, because Tallahassee was _sure_ there would be Twinkies. He was obsessed with finding one, I had concluded on the first day we met.

In the store he started playing the banjo and then _they_ came out. "You got a purdy mouth on ya," Talla joked while running to an enormous blob, and then proceeded to beat the crap out of it with the banjo.

I heard and sensed one behind me and ran to Talla. "Don't swing, don't swing," I repeated before I slid by him. "Okay, swing," I shouted and then I saw it, a zombie which I had guessed was huge. It growled. "Talla," I called out to him.

He came up behind me. "Let's take a little off the top," Talla said and beheaded the monster with hedge shears.

After we were finished, I heard what I thought was another come out and I aimed my gun at it. "Come quick," A female voice said nearly making me jump out of my shoes. It wasn't an infected.

"Come on," Talla said to me and dragged me after the woman. I guess by now I should inform you that I gave Tallahassee a nickname. He didn't like it in the beginning, but I kept using it so eventually he stopped punching my arm for saying it. This then made him decide that it was okay to stick to calling me scrawny spitfuck.

We went downstairs to the storeroom. "She was bitten," I heard the woman tell Talla. I couldn't see in the dark so I was on my toes ready to book it or shoot it.

" Columbus , come 'ere." I followed Talla's voice. "We have to shoot her," was what he affirmed plainly.

"No, I can't," I said gripping my twelve-gauge shot gun. "Give me the gun then." I handed Talla my gun and walked away from him. I covered my ears. I heard bickering then the woman saying she'd do it instead. I turned and watched Talla give her the gun.

"Good-bye Little Rock," I heard then that's when things went bad. "Hands up! Give us your keys and weapons," she stated in a smug tone at the success of her trick.

"Fucking Bitch," Talla shouted. I was confused because I couldn't see what was happening. I heard keys rattling. "You too, hands up," she stated again. I was still perplexed. "Talla what's going on," I solicited out in bewilderment and fright. I discerned some fast movement then…nothing.

My vision was tunneled when I opened my eyes. "Talla," I moaned out then a pair of hands was on my face.

"Hey, spitfuck. Come on, get up," he said in a gentle tone.

"Where-," I meant to ask where the girls went but it just came out muddled.

"Gone. We got to move now. We got no weapons; no car and I got a blind bastard who is concussed lying on the ground. Come on," Talla jerked my body up and threw me on to his shoulder like the first time.

It was about an hour of walking, eventually with me ambling on my own feet too. I pointed out a mini van that might be perfect. The reason I had chosen it was because I knew he needed the release. So I stood by and listened as he beat the windows in on the poor thing. At least it was the van that was getting beaten with the metal rod, I guess, and not I. He jumped down from it and landed in front of me.

"Better," I asked him while tilting my head to the side.

Talla and I continued hiking through neighborhoods until we came across an extremely yellowy colored Hummer. "Yahooo," Talla shouted and then started laughing. He stopped. "Wait a minute," he said. I stopped opening the door.

"What," I quietly demanded from him as he pulled something out of the car and threw it.

"The owner seems to be attached to his precious Hummer," he said while snickering then throwing another something out of the Hummer. I started in alarm. "No just his arms," he clarified. And then Talla opened the Hummer's back door and got all exited.

Thankyou TheCreepingLullaby for being my beta ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it?" I asked trying to ignore the fact that there was a person's missing limb in the Hummer.

"Guns." He acted like a child that had just received the greatest birthday present in the world.

"Really? Is there a shot gun?" I asked happily, opening up the back door of the Hummer.

"Nope, but there is a semi automatic rifle if ya want," He said, waving around a long black rifle.

"Give it," I demanded, glad to have a gun again so I wouldn't be running around weaponless. I think Talla has been rubbing off on me; I've become a completely different person since I met him. I no longer have as many phobias and plus- he lets me drive!

I got into the front passenger seat and waited for Talla to get in. I sat for maybe five minutes listening to him hoot and holler while shooting a gun. I laughed at his stupidity for a few moments before he got in the car. "We're lucky sonsofbitches I tell you what." He was back to his jovial self at last. I just chuckled and buckled up for the ride.

As I felt Talla driving fast and insane, I realized he was going after those girls. "You know what they say, 'He who seeks revenge should remember to dig two graves'," I declared waving my two fingers around.

"Right, two graves- one for the big chick and one for the little chick," Talla said while waving two of his fingers around as far as I could tell. I really wanted to hit him upside the head for not understanding what I had just said, but oh well, everything usually turns out fine with his redneck ass around.

"You are scary happy," I stated grinning from ear to ear, and then we both started snickering inside the hummer.

I wanted to forget about the girls, but I knew Talla would not since they stole our guns, supplies and of course Talla's precious Caddy. Talla was dead set on putting a bullet between their eyes; they asked for it anyway. I sighed and put my new sunglasses on to hide my eyes. I didn't know why but I started doing it a lot ever since I met Talla. I couldn't figure out why.

Eventually we pulled over and Talla got out and demanded I get in the drivers seat. "Why," I inquired him but did as I was told in order not to anger him. Another thing I learned- Talla has a short temper that he some how controls very well. I guess it's because he takes it out on the zombies or the occasional mini van. At least he isn't taking it out on me- his punches of hell I call them.

"I want you to drive the car," he ordered me as he began heading towards what I assumed was his Caddy and with what appeared to be white paint all over the door.

As I was too busy staring at the car and Talla I didn't see the little girl from earlier coming up behind me and pointing the sawed off shotgun at my head. "Unlock the back door," she said to me then climbed into the back seat while still pointing the gun at me.

I heard Talla call for me to drive over to him and I did so. He got in and immediately started talking to me. "They're in the back aren't they?" He came to the conclusion because I very apparently wasn't acting myself.

The little girl popped up from the backseat and pointed the gun at him. "No just me," she said in a very smug tone. "Give me the gun please," she pronounced, still pointing the gun at Talla.

"No, besides you won't shoot me," Talla said, really believing that the girl wouldn't shoot. I heard her cock the gun and shoot out the sunroof of the Hummer then. "Don't shoot me with my own gun," Talla shouted, sort of cried out really.

"Now beep the horn," she demanded pointing the gun back to me.

"Why," I asked then I felt the gun hitting my head.

"Just do it," the she demon insisted. I did as I was told and her older sister came out from behind a hay barrel. I couldn't see what the gun looked like but from the cocking I could tell it was my twelve gauges.

"Get out both of you." Her voice was even and icy, so Talla and I got out of the car. Not a second later they threw our bags out of the car.

"This is why I hate girls," I mumbled to Talla. I picked up our bags since I knew Talla wouldn't carry his anyway.

"Come on let's get out of here," Talla gritted out of his teeth and headed back in the direction we had just come from. We weren't even two miles from where we had gotten another car jacked from us by the two girls before the damn Hummer had come flying back towards us and stopped.

"Get in," the older girl demanded us. She sounded agitated.

"Wh-" Before Talla could say anything stupid I elbowed him in the stomach. Just get in damnit, I thought. I was forced to sit up front and Talla was forced to sit in the back. I hated it. I would rather be sitting next to Talla then some girl who conned us twice.

The little girl hadn't really been paying attention to Talla, I guessed, because I could hear him barking something. I froze. I felt the cold end of the barrel of a short gun against my temple. I sensed Talla stiffen in the back. "Put it down now," the older girl's voice was calm yet angered, as she spoke the words in a deadly sort of way.

"Don't shoot 'im," Talla sounded like he was very upset, like he really was going to lose something or me. "Please," he begged. God, I never heard the man beg until now and I wished he would stop. It didn't suit him.

"Good boy," she said as I heard him drop the gun to his feat. By now it was getting very dark out and I couldn't see anything so I relied on my training and hearing to know what was going on. I really wanted to be with Talla, against his side as night was coming in.

I decided it was best to talk some sense into them. "You think we can travel together without using guns to control us? We aren't going to do anything to you girls," I spoke in a soft gentle tone.

"Why should we believe you," the eldest demanded as she continued driving. I could feel Talla looking at the back of my head. I could practically feel the dread in his soul.

"Well, I'm going out with Talla," I blurted out without thinking. I hoped Talla would take a hint and play along with me as well. "We've been together for awhile now, about a month before the outbreak," I continued on, panicked that something might happen in the wrong direction and solely basing my whole explanation on the assumption that they feared us for being heterosexual cavemen.

"Really, why should we believe you," the shrimp asked from the back seat.

"If we had just met, do you really think Talla would have stopped you from blowing my brains out? Does he really look like that kind of guy," I asked, anticipating they would put the guns down and everything would be ok.

" Little Rock, you can put it down," the older sister said to her, obviously buying in to it. Okay, right, so now I know what one of them is using as a name. I wonder who the older one is.

"Okay, Wichita," Little Rock spoke up from behind me and I heard a soft little plop as the gun landed on the floor. After talking a bit I learned they were heading west to Pacific Playland.

"Well I aint going to play with you at pacific play land cause I'm still pissed at you," I heard Talla say from behind me. I wanted to laugh, oh I wish I knew what the games looked like so I could try and imagine Talla playing 'em.

"Is he always like that," Wichita asked from the seat next to me.

"He eventually grows on you," I said, hiding a smile behind my hand while chewing on my brown hoodie string.

Later that night Wichita tried to get me to drive, and of course it was dark and I couldn't see. "No," I simply stated and tried to go back to sleep.

"Get your lazy ass up and drive," the _Witch_ demanded, poking my ribs harshly. I could hear the even breathing behind me letting me know that Talla and Little Rock were sleeping. I sat up and turned to Wichita, removing my sunglasses for the first time since they both met me. She gasped out loud.

"I'm blind, but I _can_ see some blobs of color in the day. At night I'm useless," I declared to her. I jabbed my thumb in the direction of the back, pointing to were I was guessing Talla was. "Have him drive." I then got comfortable and blissfully fell asleep. Later on during the very early morning- like way before four a.m.- an exceedingly cranky Talla pulled over into an Indian tribe gift shop thing. It still had its lights on, which was a definite plus for me.

thanks again to my wonderfull beta TheCreepingLullaby ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's going first," Talla asked when we all got on the porch.

"Go ahead," I said, grinning and knowing that Talla needed to release some anger. To tell you the truth, he probably wants to bash the girls' skulls in, so this could be good for him- in a way.

I jumped when I heard a bell ring so I looked intently through the door. All of a sudden an infected human, dressed in red, came out from the back and ran toward us. Talla, from what I could see, was standing pressed against the wall with his pistol out and shot the bastard when he came out of the door way. Just as we were about to go in, it started screeching and flopping around so I blew his head off with my shotgun.

We entered the shop, I didn't know what it looked like except for the colors, but from the way the girls sounded they thought it was pretty cool. I poked around on my own and eventually came across some nice smelling cologne. I began putting some of it on, mostly due to the fact I have so not showered in _days_.

"What's that," Talla inquired, smelling me and taking the cologne bottle away. "Perfume," he questioned me in an amused tone.

"Shut up, you know I haven't showered in days. I smell like the inside of a fucking garbage bin," I stated hotly taking the bottle away from him. Talla's laughter rolled over me for a moment.

When his back was turned I threw the entire contents of the bottle on to the back of his neck. It permeated through his clothes real well, 'cause now he smelled stronger of the stuff then me. He whipped around and I could practically _feel _the anger coming off of him. "Hey, at least you won't smell like a dead _deer_ that has been sitting on the side of the road for _days_," I said trying so _very_ hard not to laugh and keeping a straight face.

"I'm gunna give you, lets say, 40 percent power." Before I knew it he nailed me in the arm causing me to stumble and knock a vase over, breaking it.

"Yeah, do it again ya scrawny spit-fuck," Talla said with a sort of laughter in his tone. Something must've just snapped because then I began knocking vases over on _purpose_. The girls giggled and began to join in on the 'lets wreck the store' celebration. We broke things, throwing beads at each other and then it all came down to just pushing over the glass shelves with Talla. By then we were tired and decided to return to the car and continue our drive to pacific play land.

I sat curled up in the seat trying to sleep as Wichita decided to let Little Rock drive. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Talla slip an arm around me and pull me to lie down beside him. "What are you doing," I whispered in to his ear frantically.

"We have to pretend we're a couple, remember spit-fuck?" All said with a lopsided grin. The he leaned in real close and-and just _kissed_ me. I froze. This man had just stolen my first kiss and I _knew_ Wichita was watching us. I blushed furiously and pushed my head into his shoulder. "Besides, I like ya a real lot, Columbus," he mumbled into my hair. I blushed more.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep on Talla. I was having a nice dream-a great dream actually. There was no blood, guts and-oh yeah- _zombies_. Everything was the way it was supposed to be before patient zero ate that meat. But then it turned into a nightmare I was all alone, no one around as I was surrounded by the infected. I had no weapon on me. I could hear them, feel them running, closely snarling and growling at me. _I was attacked from all sides_. I could feel their teeth sinking into my flesh. I heard _screaming_. Wait it was _me_, _I_ was screaming. A loud horn sounded.

I shot up. Talla was hovering over me shouting at whoever sounded the car horn. "It woke him up, didn't it?" A voice shouted angrily from the driver's seat.

I stayed in the sitting position for a couple of minutes Talla rubbing a hand up and down my back while the other rested on my hand. "Hey, you all right," he spoke softly in my ear while pressing his head against mine. I nodded my head not trusting my voice. "What was it," he demanded clenching my hand painfully.

"I was encircled by the infected. They were eating me and I couldn't fight them off. I-I had no weapon," I whispered to him, tears ran down my face. The nightmare scared me; it combined two of the things I feared the most- being alone and zombies.

The umbrage feeling settled into my heart as I tried to reassure myself. I sat my body upright, swinging my legs so my feet touched the ground. I could feel the girls looking at me, unsure of what had just occurred in front of them. I felt ill all of a sudden- for no _reason_. "Pull over!" I yelled and slammed the car door open, just as Wichita had stopped.

I released vomit all over the road. One, two, three times- I had just puked up food and bile all over the highway. I started to shake; vomiting was disgusting, especially with the horrid taste it left behind in your mouth. I wanted my toothbrush and mouthwash at that moment more than _anything_- and yeah, I still brush, floss and use mouthwash on a regular basis, so there.

I groaned out loud as I started dry heaving. Talla's hand was on my back as he handed me water. I wanted to thank him but I didn't want to get sick again. I was dazed and shaky most of all hot- too hot. "Come in the car." Talla heaved me up and onto the seat in the Hummer.

"Is he, you know, infected," Little Rock asked him as he laid me down on the seat and soaked a handy rag nearby to put on my head.

"No, he just got a stomach virus. It aint the first time he had it." Talla referred to the two times I had been sick with him since he had saved me. "He doesn't have a great immune system." Of course though, the bombastic _bitch_ driving, wouldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Keep him away from Little Rock. I don't want the scrawny fucker getting her sick," she glared out at the road, practically shouting the last. She had infringed herself upon Talla's territory, as far as he was concerned. Not good. I may be a blind person but that doesn't mean I can't see when a fight is about to happen.

"Now you look hear, you _stupid_ bitch from hell, you're nothing more then a trickster who has no heart for anyone and who can't even trust one goddamn _person_. You have no right to tell me what to do with Columbus, got that," he bellowed. I wondered if his face turned red for that split second he scurrilously attacked Wichita.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank my lovely beta once again ~TheCreepingLullaby t^^ 

Wichita slammed on the brakes sending Talla and I into the back of the front seats. A wave of nausea ran through me without warning, but I didn't get sick. "What the hell," Talla growled out at Wichita, probably getting ready to beat her within an inch of her life.

Before he could do anything to the witch she had a gun pointed at us. "Get out," she demanded in a biting tone that would make anyone shiver.

"We ain't leaving unless we got some weapons to protect ourselves," Talla insisted to the witch untangling his limbs from mine and helping me sit up.

"No weapons; now get out," her words still in a biting tone.

I felt Talla twine his arm around my shoulder and heard him open the car door. "Come on," he muttered into my ear and helped me out of the car.

"Our clothes-," I began but the witch and her brat of a sister already threw our clothes out of the car and were now speeding down the highway in the mid morning light.

I was scared again. No weapon and I was defenseless now, just like I was in my nightmare. The only difference now was that Talla was here with me. "Come on. A sign a mile back said there is a little town three miles from here. Let's get going before it gets dark and while it's still light out," he grounded out through his teeth, hauling our bags in his arms.

I went to talk- instead though I ended up puking again- this time just bile and a lot of it. He began caressing my back once more as I spent time vomiting. After I finished, we headed out, staying on the road in the open so the zombies wouldn't catch us.

Along the way, we came across a rather larger car pile up on the side of the highway. Talla snorted I could tell he was upset, because the cars had to be nothing but charred coal by now. Gripping his arm, I tried to convince him to look through them and see if we could find a crowbar or a tire iron.

"Fine," he grouched venomously then began to open up car trunks and doors looking for a weapon of some sort. In the end, he found one tiny handgun (you know, the kind girls would have that could only hold one bullet at a time), pepper spray (we didn't even know if it would work on a zombie, but I had a better use for it the next time we'd see the girls. I am going to use it on them _without _hesitation) and then one tire iron and a frying pan.

I got the tiny gun, pepper spray and frying pan while Talla got the tire iron which I thought was better for him 'cause right now, he is beating the crap out of another- of course- mini van. I shook my head in disbelief and became very dizzy all of a sudden. "Ugghh." I felt like shit. My head was pounding. My tongue felt like it was swollen. I let out a moan in frustration and then realized I was lying on something warm. "Whaa-" I never finished the word when talla interrupted me.

"You passed out and hit your head pretty hard on the pavement," his grim reply lead me to think something was wrong.

"What happened," I inquired quietly and then began to sit up. I heard a screech coming from outside what appeared to be a shed we were hiding in and something that sounded like banging. I nearly jumped out of my skin. The thick wood was holding strong though I looked around in the dim light that a lamp gave off.

"We made it into town and got _surrounded. _I couldn't fight them off so I took off with you and hid in the barn." I looked around again and noticed that it _was _a barn, not a shed.

Then I recognized something that made me grin. "Hey, you want to have the _zombie kill of the week_," I queirried with a slight cheer in my voice.

"What the hell are you talking about you spit-fuck?" He then looked behind himself for what I guess was the first time. A grin spread across his face as he looked at the giant tillers that were attached to the tractor (if you've seen the crazies you'll know what I'm talking about). "Come on," he shouted joyfully and grabbed my arm. He pulled me to the tractor.

Climbing up the side to get to the seat, Talla and I agreed I would drive while he used the tire iron to knock off the fuckers and prevent me from getting bitten. He, of course, had to start it up and turn both tillers on for me since I had no clue how to turn the fucking thing on.

The fun began with a hollering Talla; I tore the barn doors off their hinges and headed toward the infected. There had to be at least two hundred of them. The first wave got sliced up as they stupidly ran toward us and tried climbing up the tillers. Blood splattered all over the window in a fan-like spray. Thank God for window wipers to clean the gore off so I could see what little I could.

Talla was enjoying himself. He was laughing and knocking the fuckers off and into the tillers. Eventually it came down to a few which Talla just _beat_ to death instead of me having to use the tillers on. I sighed and sat down next to him, tired and sick.

"Can we please find a shower? I feel gross," I whined out while plopping backwards onto the hay so I could lay down.

"Good idea." Talla roused to his feet and began walking off in a random direction. I soon followed him like an abject wolf would follow their leader. Walking past farmhouses, we eventually made it to the main street where the General Store, Pharmacy, Doctor's Office and the Farmer's Market were.

"At least the crops died," I mumbled under my breath, looking at a vast open field that was brimming with dead crop. Their leaves and stalks were a murky brown and they toppled over each other making the field look more like a mud pit to my eyes. On The other hand, the smell of the rotten vegetation made me rethink what it was.

I wrinkled my nose and turned around to see if Talla found any guns in the General Store. He came out not long after he went in. I could sense he was happy but not as happy as he would be if he had found a gun. "What did you find," I asked him as he came up to my side. He pulled out a huge burlap sack, from what I could see. "What's in it?" I tried to peek in it but he took it away quickly. "Hey," I snapped at him in a grouchy tone and all Talla could do was laugh at me.

"Just food, water and beer._ Lots_ of beer." Now I knew why he was slightly thrilled- he planned on getting _drunk _once we found a safe house. In my opinion, I just never really cared about beer. I found the taste gross. I preferred some wine now and then and that was about it for me. I shook my head. That meant we'd have to board up the house- literally- with wood. Every way, in and out, would have to be boarded up and that also meant we would be sleeping up in an attic, with one of those doors that you had to pull up, so none of the diseased could come up.

I exhaled and trailed the soon to be drunk, zombie-killer-hick. I knew it sounded kind of harsh for me to say even in my head, but I liked him sober rather than drunk, because when he was intoxicated he became an undoubtedly depressed drunk who babbled about his son often and how he couldn't save him.

The first time he got drunk with me, he told me the whole story- how he tried to get to his ex-wife's apartment to see if she and their son were okay, only to find his ex-wife chomping down on his three year old kid, and so he blasted her away, blowing her head off. He had to do the same to Buck. He wouldn't let him come back _undead_.


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed again and to my dismay he ignored me. "Talla, please don't get drunk," I slightly begged him while gripping his arm. He turned to me. I could feel his eyes lock on to mine. He lent forward and pushed his rough lips against my softer ones.

"I won't get drunk," he said to me while pulling away from the kiss. "I promise," he murmured pushing my hair out of my face. "You need a haircut." He let out a loud laugh and grabbed my hand. "Let's stop at the barbershop before we find a house." He tugged me towards what I presumed was the barbershop.

"Scissors only," I ground out thinking the worst could happen if there was electricity still running. He turned on a shaver and I shuttered at the thought of dying because of a damn hair cut. In the barber shop it smelled like what all barbershops should smell like, shampoo and other hair products.

Talla began digging around in the drawers and with a triumphant _ha_ he found what he was looking for. He swung the sack off his shoulder and began to throw things into the bag and upon hearing the sound of metal I relaxed knowing he found some scissors. "Let's go." I found myself being dragged out of the barbershop.

After walking awhile I could tell it was getting dark out. The sunset left the sky an orange color instead of its evening blue. Eventually we came to a nice secluded farmhouse that sat next to a field of dead crops. "Come on let's check the house," he said to me tossing a shovel. It would have to do though I wished I had my guns.

As soon as we entered the house, it gave off a feeling of darkness. Talla entered first and when he did he threw something that was glass against the wall trying to bring out any zombies. There was nothing but silence in the house as we walked around it looking in every room, knocking things over on purpose to lure any out. "It's all clear," Talla said while dropping the bag to the ground.

After boarding up the house tightly I began making dinner for Talla and me using three cans of ravioli, one can of beans and luckily there was a steak in the freezer that Talla had found. We were lucky the electricity was still on in this house and everything in the freezer was fine except for the fridge. Talla the idiot opened it up, and well, have you ever gone on vacation for two weeks and completely forgot about the food in the fridge? Well the stink was worse than that stink, if you know what I mean. The smell was nauseating and because the windows were boarded the smell didn't go away for the longest time.

Following the incident I kicked him out of the kitchen to cook our dinner. I opened up the cans and put their contents into two different bowls one for the beans and the other ravioli then I threw the steak in a pan on the electric grill. After cooking the meat and everything I called Talla into the kitchen setting up his plate for him. I didn't sense him until he wrapped his arms around making me jump out of fright. I turned to hit him when he started laughing at me then relaxed into his arms.

"Eat." I shoved his food into his awaiting hands.

"Come on, I found some movies. They're all comedies though." He headed back out into the living room and sat to eat in front of the TV. We ended up watching a movie called _White Chicks._ Well technically Talla did since I couldn't see it, but I could certainly hear it.

I had fallen asleep lying on top of Talla and after we finished eating, we laid down together, my smaller body on top of his bigger one. I had drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Hey get up, I want breakfast." Talla shook me awake then eventually pushed me off of him- and the couch- when I refused to get up. Groaning I finally stood up. "Make your own breakfast," I said and went to get on the couch that was now vacant without Talla.

"Na ah, you're making breakfast." He threw his arm out to block me from getting onto the couch.

"What am I, your wife?" I scowled at his grinning face.

"Aw, come on Columbus, I like your food and I really enjoy it," he said grinning like a freaking dick head.

"Fine." I headed to the kitchen to see what else was in the cupboards. "Talla, what's this." I threw a red box at him. Back when I lived alone with my caretaker a red box usually meant pancake mix or rice.

"It's pancake mix, but there's no milk," he grumbled out. He must want some then.

"We can make pancake mix but with water instead. They might not taste like they would with milk, but it is still the same food," I spoke to him while feeling for a big bowl in the cupboards.

"Let me help you." He came up behind me and grabbed a big bowl for me, his body pressing behind mine making me blush. "You look mighty cute with that blush darlin'." His voice washed over me as he pressed his face against mine. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and soon we were kissing. I wanted nothing to do but stand there and kiss Talla, but then we _heard_ something.

I jumped back and grabbed the skillet I had used the night before out of the sink. "What the-" He never finished his sentence as a fat ass zombie broke into the house through one of the boarded up windows. I let out a disgusted noise at the smell of its rotten flesh that had been in the heat for days now. "Fuck," Talla yelled out in frustration yanking the skillet out of my hands and taking one swing at the fucker.

Next thing we knew we were trapped in a tree- yeah that's right, a _tree_. Talla had hauled my ass up the tree once we got passed a dead horde of less than a hundred zombies that had managed to break into the house. Now we were some forty to fifty feet in a fucking tree. "Talla, if I fall and break my neck…I hope you get your dick bitten off." I scowled at my boyfriend as he started to kiss my neck.

"Now that isn't fun," he whispered in my ear licking it.

"Stop it now. We are not going to do it in a fucking tree and we are not going to make out in the tree because there is a _horde_ of the animated _dead_ many feet below us." I promptly shut up and had'nt spoken for a good half hour.

I was taken by surprise when we heard gunfire and _shit load_ of it. I would've almost fallen out of the tree if it hadn't been for Talla. He pulled me tightly into his chest I wonder if his eyes were darting around the ground looking for whoever it was shooting. Eventually the gunfire died down. "Hey, you can come down now," A Spanish accented voice shouted up to us.

Talla shifted behind me. "Hold on," his gruff voice spoke directly into my ear. I held on to him as he climbed both of us down the tree. After meeting our acquaintances they were at least nice enough to give us a few guns and a car from their group. We had thanked them and headed our separate ways.

"Hey Talla, can we find a place that has no windows to stay in?" My question brought a snort from the older man.

"Maybe. Let's see if we can get an apartment in the next city," he chuckled and I relaxed hoping to spend some time with Talla in bed.

Eventually, a few hours by car, we made it to a city. It had quarantine signs up and there was the occasional zombie. The people in the city probably took off once the break out started. I had heard on the news before the power went out that most people evacuated cites, moving to remote areas.

Talla had found a nice very high flat for us. It was spacious and I walked around freely without worrying I would walk into something.

Please review I would really like it and give me some ideas I am running out nothing at the moment

And a special thanks to by beta TheCreepingLullaby


	6. Chapter 6

I looked over to my sister little rock as she slept in her seat. We finally had come to pacific play land. "Come on" I shook my sister awake grinning at her the whole time. "What" she awoke grumpily then looked out the window. Little rock turned and grinned at me as I did the same to her. "Were here she shouted happily" pulling up to the gate we unlocked the gate by ramming it with the car. We laughed together as we drove into the park. We both hopped out of the car and headed to the powerhouse of pacific play land. We were exited; I leaned forward and started to flip the giant switches in the powerhouse turning everything on. The lights flashed, rides activated and all we can do was grin and have fun. Then things took a turn for the worse. We saw a few zombies coming "come on" I grabbed little rock and dragged her off the ride we were on. Eventually after running from them we got on a different ride and went up to the top were it stopped. Soon our bullets vanished having use them to shoot the zombies off the ride. Then the hundreds were climbing the ride. After using our guns as clubs we soon lost everything. A zombie finally bit little rock my baby sister I can hear her screams of terror and mine soon joined her as I was to bit. I screamed in horror as we were both being disemboweled alive I watched in pain and terror as my organs were being ripped out. Soon my vision dimmed and my last thought is that I should have saved two bullets for us.

I know it is short but it just how to show how the evil demon witches die^^


	7. the end

Talla came up behind me and started kiss my neck wrapping his strong arms around my thin waist. I let a moan slip as he ran his devilish tongue on my neck. I turned around

wrapping my own arms around the man and began to kiss him. Our tongue clashed for dominance I forfeited in the end. Talla soon led me to the bed my cheeks felt flushed, as I looked half lidded up at Talla. I looked up at his body shadow as the moon shone from

behind him. The bed shifted and he climbed onto me and kissed my neck before sucking. "Talla" I moaned out he pulled back to whisper in my ear. "My name is Dallas" and

continued to kiss my neck I shifted 'jimmy I whispered into his ear as well. I grounded my body up into his as he grounded down. We both moaned at the friction and continued for a bit Dallas sat up and removed his shirt; I lifted my hand and touched his firm

muscle. I shivered as he pushed a hand underneath my shirt and helped me take it off. Then we were kissing again with a hot passion. Soon Dallas and I were naked I felt his

hands running up and down my body then he froze and I stiffen too. He had run his hand across a jagged scar on my back. "How'd you get that" his voice sounded puzzled as he ran his hand over it again. I didn't want to tell him but eventually he will have to know

just like how I had to know about buck. "My real dad through me into a glass widow a big one" I sounded like a child saying this. "Why" Dallas had to ask me. "He caught me

kissing another boy," I whispered out into the dark room. I felt Dallas rough hands on my face. "There is no shame in what you did, you like boys he should have did what he

done" his voice calmed my fears away. "That's not all" I looked up into the dark room I could barley see anything. "He took my sight away from me" I felt the bed shift and

kisses being pressed against my neck again. "He can never harm you again your with me now and your mine" Dallas whispered possessively and continued what we were doing

earlier. I felt lighter now that I got my past out in the open and happy that Dallas still wants me and loves me. It wasn't long before I heard a bottle being open. "This will be

cold and painful in the beginning, but you will get used to it" he pushed a cold wet finger into me I felt uncomfortable at first and shifted do to it. "Hold still I don't want to hurt

ya" Dallas whispered in my ear and reached down with his free hand to fondle my erect cock. I whimpered in pleasure as he did this what I didn't know was that it was a distraction. I cried out in surprise and pain when he added another finger. "Shh relax," he

murmured into my ear while nuzzling my neck. Forcing myself to relax around Dallas's fingers he soon began to move them in a scissoring motion to stretch me out. "Dallas" I cried out and pressed my hips down in hope of having that spot hit again. He chuckled at

me and pressed that spot again making me shiver in pure pleasure. It wasn't long before he removed his fingers from my entrance and placed his cock onto it. "Ready" he asked while stroking my face. "Yeah" I sounded out breathe just from being prepared. He slowly began to enter me and it hurt I felt pain that I never felt before in my entrance. I forced myself to relax and Dallas began to fondle my cock again. Once he was fully seated in me he gave me time to become accustomed to his thick member that throbbed inside of me. "Ok, move" I panted out my words to Dallas to get him going. He pulled back and started a slow pace that soon picked up pace. He had me crying out his name begging for more I cummed on both of us and milked his cock of his essence as well. "I love you" he kissed me passionately. I smiled at him " I love you to Dallas" and snuggled into his chest. I smiled as I began to drift off to sleep I am never going to let you go was my thought before sleep claimed me. "Hey Jimmy wake up" I felt Dallas prod me and I just groaned in frustration. "No I sleep'in" I rolled over only to roll off the bed with a thump. "Ok I'm up" I sat up and winced in pain as it shot up my backside. He chuckled at me "it'll hurt in the beginning but you'll get used to it" he stuck a hand out to help me up. "The showers work here go take one I already did" I smiled at him and went to go take a shower. After the coming out of the shower I smelt food and smiled to myself as I came into the kitchen to see my Dallas cooking food for the both of us. "Hey" Dallas turned around at the sound of my voice and I almost burst out laughing at the sight of him. He wore an apron that is pink like that bright hot pink color girls love. I couldn't hold in my laughter after all I rolled on the floor laughing at how funny the apron looked on him. "Not my fault this is the only apron in the apartment" was his huffing reply. "You didn't have to put it on though," I shouted through my laughter he grinned at me. " Seems like you love to laugh huh jimmy" I frowned at the way he said that. "What" was the only word I got before he tackled me to ground and began to tickle me until I couldn't breathe. "You win," I shouted as he laughed at me and let me up. I smiled at him, as did he to me. If I had it my way we would have remained like that forever.

Years passed and we both grew older and things changed. Dallas started becoming slow and stiff in his old age. While I became stronger and faster in the end you cant prevent

the _inevitable from happing._ I stood in front of a grave I had dug myself. I placed Dallas's hat he wore all the time on the thick cross I had made for his grave. He passed away last night he had been ill for a while he suffered from heart attack I guess from the

symptoms but he lived only a few very painful days before he drifted off to sleep only to never wake up. I guess that is the only bad thing about life, you grow old and you die.

Dallas passed away and left me alone, but ill live on and look for other survivors the only bad thing about being alone is that I have no one to rely on anymore it is just me and my AA-12 shotgun. I smiled up at the sky as I heard in the distance the sound of thunder and

flashes of light. The sky is crying with me I thought looking up at it as the heavens open up to let the water down. Tear streamed my face as I got into the SUV we a queried a year or so ago. Tallahassee the German shepherd from the police force we picked up sat

in the passenger seat and let out a whine I knew that he knew Dallas was never coming back. I drove off into the storm with Tallahassee by my side. Only to never look back only to look forward for my sake.

sorry if this is inst great like the last chapters i didn't have a beta this time


End file.
